Bounty Hunter
The Bounty Hunter capitalizes on the vendettas of others, tracking down fugitives for their enemies, their masters, or simply for justice. The best Bounty Hunters are the ones who can stay emotionally detached from either their employers or their quarry - although Bounty Hunters who hate their prey often make more spectacular kills. Not all Bounty Hunters kill. Some employers reserve that pleasure for themselves, or plan to give the quarry a more or less fair trial. Some Bounty Hunters have reservations about taking lives unnecessarily. Regardless of his methods, a Bounty Hunter still has to produce the quarry in order to receive the payment. Overkill is generally not a good idea. At one time, organized Bounty Hunter guilds apportioned contracts and policed their membership. They dwindled in both power and organization during the rise of Emperor Palpatine. Whether working alone or in groups, Bounty Hunters revel in the thrill of the hunt. Given the nature of their work, it goes without saying that few Bounty Hunters die of boredom. It's never a question if a Bounty Hunter will find you... only when. Both infamous and anonymous at the same time, Bounty Hunters are far more than mercenaries for hire - they're heirs to a professional legacy - an ancient brotherhood with a glorious history. Tracking elusive targets across multiple star systems requires expertise, especially when the targets can be prominent, powerful, and often prepared for confrontation. Thrill seekers from all walks of life set out to become Bounty Hunters, but only the most hard-boiled survive in this competitive and deadly business. The Bounty Hunter's path lies along the edge - the stakes are always high - and the path only leads two places, to a life of infamous glory... or to a quick and ignominious death. There are a number of guilds associated with Bounty Hunters, the largest and best-known being the Bounty Hunter's Guild. However, it was often plagued with infighting and a general lack of cooperation between its members, climaxing with its virtual self-destruction during the Bounty Hunter Wars. There wer other organizations, such as the House Benelex, Qulok's Fist, the GenoHaradan, and the Granse Confederacy, that served a similar purpose. Most bounties were presented to a guild, unless the presenter was able to contack the hunters directly. Posted bounties would then be sent to the hunters affiliated with the guild and the hunt would be on. With the exception of power beings like Jabba the Hutt, Prince Xizor, Darth Vader, or intermediaries like Kud'ar Mub'at, most beings contracted hunters in this manner. During the Jedi Civil War it was possible to merely walk into a bounty office and browse current bounties, as Revan did during his stay on Taris. Officially the Galactic Republic holds bounty hunting to be illegal, that has not stopped the trade or its experts within Republic space. It is all but impossible to completely monitor every business that starts on a planet, especially in the slums of bustling metropoli, especially in a business where sometimes death is called for. What might be a market may only be the front for a Bounty Hunter guild that conducts its business behind all of the displays and aisles. Also, despite its "illegal" status, it's not unusual for some member of the official government (some low-ranking page or assistant) to discreetly enter a guild and contract a bounty for a more influential (and always richer) client. 'Examples of Bounty Hunters in ''Star Wars *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Aurra Sing *Cad Bane *Bossk *Dengar *4-LOM *Greedo *IG-88 *Zuckuss '''Eras *Pre-Republic *Old Republic *Rise of the Empire *Rebellion *New Republic *New Jedi Order *Legacy 'Game Information' Bounty Hutners have the following game statistics. 'Abilities' All abilities are crucial to a Bounty Hunter, each with its own significant impact on his ability to do his job. Strength raises a Bounty Hunter's combat ability and damage output which he uses to apprehend his quarry. Dexterity affects a Bounty Hunter's ability to disable traps and pick locks and his stealth abilities. Constitution raises a Bounty Hunter's toughness and vitality points and therefore his ability to stand against his quarry. A Bounty Hunter also gains his constitution bonus as a bonus on saves against the special attacks of his quarries. A high Intelligence bonus allows a Bounty Hunter to have a larger selection of skills and therefore making him a more versatile hunter. Wisdom is directly linked to a hunter's Track skill which is a staple required ability to hunt down his quarries as well as detecting lies from others while hunting down his quarry. Charisma powers the hunter's social skills which allow him to gather information about his quarry, diplomatically negotiate a price for a quarry, bluff his way out of a situtation, bully someone around for information or even pretending to be someone else while in disguise. 'Vitality' Bounty Hunters gain 1D10 Vitality points per level. The character's Constitution modifier applies. 'Force Points' Bounty Hunters gain a number of Force points equal to 6 + 1/2 their character level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this class. 'Class Skills' The Bounty Hunter's class skills are as follows. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Climb (Str) *Craft* (Int) *Deception (Cha) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Intimidate (Cha) *Knowledge* (Int) *Mechanics (Int) *Perception (Wis) *Profession* (Wis) *Sense Motive (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) *Survival (Wis) Skill Ranks every level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' All of the following are features of the Bounty Hunter class: 'Starting Feats' The Bounty Hunter begins play with the following feats: *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) 'Track' At 1st level a Bounty Hunter gains Track as a bonus feat. 'Non-Lethal Strike' At 1st level a Bounty Hunter can use any weapon that deals lethal damage to deal non-lethal damage instead without taking the normal -4 penalty to attack rolls. A Bounty Hunter with this ability can also turn any potentially killing blow into an incapacitating one, useful for bringa a quarry back for punishment. At the Bounty Hunter's option any attack he makes, that would otherwise reduce any foe to -2 or fewer Vitality points reduces the foe to -1 instead. A Bounty Hunter must choose to use this ability immediately upon reducing his foe to -2 or fewer Vitality points, and before taking any other actions, even before continuing a full-attack action, or even before using any feats such as Cleave. A raging Bounty Hunter cannot use this ability. A Bounty Hunter can only use Non-Lethal Strike on a living creature with a discerible anatomy; undead, droids, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to non-lethal damage are immune to Non-Lethal Strike damage. The Bounty Hunter cannot make a Non-Lethal Strike attack against a creature with concealment. 'Trapfinding' Bounty Hunters can use the Perception skill to locate traps when the task has a DC higher than 20. Finding a Force-based trap requires the Bounty Hunter to be Force-Sensitive, use a See Force skill check, and has a DC of at least 20 or higher depending on whom created it. Bounty Hunters can use the Mechanics skill to disarm mechanical or technological traps. A Bounty Hunter who beats the trap's DC by 10 or more with a Mechanics skill check can study the trap and figure out how it workds, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. Force-based traps generally have a DC of 25 + the level of the Force-user who created it, and requires a Sever Force skill check to disable it. A Bounty Hunter who beats the trap's DC by 10 or more with a Sever Force skill check can destroy the trap without alerting its creator. 'Target Bonus' Due to extensive study, the Bounty Hunter gains a +1 Competence bonus on attack rolls against a chosen victim, usually a contracted target. The Bounty Hunter gets the same bonus on Deception, Perception, and Sense Motive checks when using these skills against or when tracking a specific target. The competence bonus increases by 1 at every odd-numbered level (3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) The Target Bonus normally applies only to a single individual. The player of the Bounty Hunter must announce the target before the game session begins. (Generally, this target should be someone the Bounty Hunter has taken a contract to track down.) Alternatively, the Bounty Hunter can select a small group as his target (a number of indidivuals equal to or less than his level), or a large group or a species (such as the Rebel Alliance or Wookies). In such cases, the bonus is one-half or one-third normal, repectively (round fractions down). Whatever the choice, it must be cleared by the Gamemaster. 'Determination' The grit, intestinal fortitude and determination of Bounty Hunters are legendary. Beginning at 2nd level, a Bounty Hunter gains Endurance as a bonus feat, and receives an additional +4 bonus on top of the bonus from the Endurance feat, on all Fortitude saves and Constitution checks to continue his hunt, such as Constitution checks made to resist non-lethal damage from a forced march while tracking a quarry, resisiting ill effects of an environment while hunting a quarry, Fortitude saves for extreme environments between -20° and 140° (severe cold to severe heat), Fortitude saves on high altitude effects and altitude sickness, and so on. A Bounty Hunter also gains a bonus equal to 1/2 his Bounty Hunter's class level (rounded down to a minimum of a +1 bonus) on all Fortitude and Will saves made to resist the special attacks of his quarry. 'Sneak Attack' Beginning at 2nd level, if a Bounty Hunter faces an opponent who is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, any time the Bounty Hunter's target would be denied his Dexterity bonus to Defense (whether he actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Bounty Hunter flanks the target, the Bounty Hunter's attack deals extra damage. The extra damage is +1D6 at 2nd level and an additional 1D6 very two levels thereafter (4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, etc.) Ranged attacks can only count as sneak attacks if the target is within 10 meters; the Bounty Hunter can't strike with deadly accuracy beyond that range. Also, the Bounty Hunter must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach it. The Bounty Hunter cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. 'Master Tracker' A Bounty Hunter gains Urban Tracking as a bonus feat at 3rd level. A Bounty Hunter leaves absolutely no trail while traveling in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. 'Fearless' Bounty Hunters are some of the most icy, courageous and dauntless heroes in the galaxy, and are scared of nothing. A 3rd level Bounty Hunter is immune to fear, Force-imbued or otherwise. This bravery of the Bounty Hunter does not convey a bonus onto his allies. 'See Invisibility' Not even invisibility will stop a Bounty Hunter from tracking down and apprehending his quarry. This ability, gained at 4th level, functions like the See Invisibility spell and reveals only invisible quarries, things that are cloaking or hiding a quarry, or things made invisible by a quarry such as objects, buildings, secret doors, allies, text, etc. The Bounty Hunter can readily distinguish things he sees as being masked by invisibility from things that are normally visible. Force Point Cost: 1''' '''Silencing Strike At 4th level, a Bounty Hunter may make a single attack at a -2 penalty, if he succeeds, the Bounty Hunter may choose that the opponent is unable to speak for 1D4+2 rounds. This prevents shouting warnings or alarms. This ability does not work on creatures immune to critical strikes such as the undead. 'Instincts' A Bounty Hunter has superb instincts, almost bordering on the supernatural. A 5th level Bounty Hunter can make a special Survival check to determine in which direction a quarry might be found if the quarry is within 1 mile of the Bounty Hunter (DC 15 + Target's HD). This ability only works against quarries. The GM should roll this check secretly for the Bounty Hunter, since the player should not know if he failed the check because of the die roll, or because the target is too far away. A Bounty Hunter may only try to use his instincts in this manner, a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (a minimum of 1). In addition, if the Bounty Hunter is able to deal damage to his quarry during a battle, and the quarry escapes, for the next 48 hours, the Bounty Hunter automatically knows which direction the quarry is in, and the approximate distance (within 10% of the total distance) between himself and his quarry. If the quarry is within 60 feet, the Bounty Hunter knows the quarry's exact location regardless of cover, concealment, Force-induced illusions or even cloaking technology. This ability only works while the Bounty Hunter and his quarry are on the same planet. This ability can be active on multiple quarries at the same time, regardless of the distance between each quarry. 'Swift Stalker' Starting at 5th level, a Bounty Hunter can move his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He only takes a -10 (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. A Bounty Hunter can also move stealthily even at a quick pace. He no longer takes a -5 penalty on Stealth checks when moving at any speed up to his normal speed, and takes only -10 (instead of the normal -20) on Stealth checks when running. (He still takes the normal -20 on such checks when charging). A Bounty Hunter may also use the Stealth skill in any type of terrain, even if the terrain does not grant cover or concealment. 'Flawless Stride' Starting at 7th level, a Bounty Hunter can move through any sort of terrain that slows movement (such as undergrowth, rubble, overgrown areas, natural thorns, briars and similar terrain) at his normal movement speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. This ability also allows him to run down steep stairs, leap down from a balcony and tumble over tables to get to his destination. Depending on the circumstances he still may need to make appropriate checks (Acrobatics, in particular) to successfully move over the terrain. A Bounty Hunter loses this ability when wearing heavy armor, or carrying a heavy load. 'Hide in Plain Sight' While in any sort of terrain, natural or otherwise, a Bounty Hunter of 8th level or higher can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. 'Sixth Sense' A Bounty Hunter's amazing instincts about finding his quarry gives them a sixth sense when it comes to determining the whereabouts of their quarry. A number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1), a Bounty Hunter of 9th level or higher can produce an effect identical to the Locate Creature spell, except that it works only on quarries, and has a caster level equal to his Bounty Hunter class level. Force Point Cost: 5 'Hunting Skill Mastery' At 11th level, a Bounty Hunter becomes so sure of his skills while tracking, that he can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. When making Diplomacy, Perception and Survival checks, a Bounty Hunter can take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. 'Bloodhound' Having keen instincts is a key ability of a Bounty Hunter, and a focused Bounty Hunter is capable of sensing his way to any location and out of any problem. A number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1), a Bounty Hunter of 12th level or higher can produce an effect identical to the Find the Path spell, with a caster level equal to his Bounty Hunter class level. Force Point Cost: 5 'Unshackled' The determination of a Bounty Hunter is legendary. No restrictions or confinements are capable of keeping him from his appointed task. Starting at 14th level the Bounty Hunter can act normally regardless of Force-based effects that impede movement, as if he were affected by a Freedom of Movement spell. The effect lasts for a total number of rounds per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1 round). The effect occurs automatically as soon as the Bounty Hunter chooses to apply it, and lasts until it runs out or until the Bounty Hunter decides he no longer wants it, and can be used multiple times per day (up to the daily total limit of rounds). His caster level is equal to his Bounty Hunter level. Force Point Cost: 10 'Mind Blank' A Bounty Hunter is an enigma, and trains himself to always keep a clear mind and not let others know what he's truly thinking. When a Bounty Hunter reaches 15th level, he gains protection from all devices and Force-based spells that detect, influence or read emotions or thoughts. This power protects against all mind-affecting spells and effects as though the Bounty Hunter were always affected by a Mind Blank spell with a caster level equal to his Bounty Hunter level. 'Hunter's Vision' If a 17th level Bounty Hunter successfully picks up a trail of any subject with a successful Survival check, he can then choose (at that moment only) to enter a trance like state for 1 minute. During this time, the Bounty Hunter's eyes turn completely white and he loses awareness of the present as he gains a vision of the past. In this vision, the Bounty Hunter can see exactly what transpired in his current physical location from 30 seconds before the trail he found was made, until 30 seconds after it was made. He can see all around himself from his current exact spot as though he himself had been standing there at the time the trail was made. The Bounty Hunter can see and hear everything around him as far as the eye can see during this vision and hear every noise made and everything that was said if it would have been audible to him (had he actually been there) at the time the trail was made. The Bounty Hunter can produce this effect in the same location or even a few feet away from the same location so long as he successfully makes his Survival check to identify the tracks each time. This vision is interupted and lost if the Bounty Hunter is strongly shaken or knocked over in the present. Force Point Cost: 10 'Shadowy Figure' For an expert Bounty Hunter, moving about unnoticed, comes naturally, like a second nature. A traveling Bounty Hunter comes and goes like the wind. An 18th level Bounty Hunter is always considered to be taking 10 on Stealth checks even while walking around normally. Unless the Bounty Hunter wants to be seen or heard, players must make Perception checks, and the DM must make opposed Perception checks for any NPC's to be aware of the Bounty Hunter's presence. 'Discern Location' As a master Bounty Hunter, no matter how much he runs, there is nowhere that a quarry can hide. A number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier (a minimum of once per day), a 20th level Bounty Hunter can produce an effect identical to the Discern Location spell. His caster level is equal to his Bounty Hunter level. Force Point Cost: 20 'Credits' A 1st-level Bounty Hunter starts play with 6D8 x 100 credits. 'Table: The Bounty Hunter' 'Epic Bounty Hunter' 'Unchained Hunt' At 21st level, a Bounty Hunter has perfected his craft, perfected the art of the hunt, and mastered the subtle nuances of his supernatural (Force-aided) abilities, making them easier for him to use. Bounty Hunters of this master rank can use their greater knowledge of the hunt to be able to mark any creature as a quarry regardless of creature type or shape of the creature. A master Bounty Hunter of this level may also have as many quarries as he would like, and may make a target of a quarry with only 2 minutes of study, rather than the normal 10. A master Bounty Hunter may also unmark a quarry without losing any experience points for an unmarked quarry. The Bounty Hunter also uses his adept experience to expand on the following abilities at this level as well: *''Master Tracker:'' The penalty for finding a target that is under the similar effects of a Pass Without Trace spell is reduced from -10 to -5. *''Instincts:'' A Bounty Hunter may use this ability an unlimited number of times per day, and even against targets who are not quarries but he must have a specific target, not a general concept (i.e. the thief who stoel the fruit from the local vendor). Also, a Bounty Hunter who is able to damage a quarry, no longer has a time restriction until he loses track of the quarry. *''Unshackled:'' The number of rounds per day that a Bounty Hunter can use this ability is increased to 1/2 his class level. 'Bonus Feats' The epic Bounty Hunter gains a bonus feat every 3 levels after 20th. 'Improved Tracking' At 24th level and every 6 levels thereafter, an epic Bounty Hunter gains an additional +2 on all Diplomacy, Perception and Survival checks. 'Grand Master Bounty Hunter' A 25th level Bounty Hunter has become a Grand Master of his craft and against targets that are quarries, the Grand Master Bounty Hunter now adds his entire Bounty Hunter level (up from 1/2 his level - as an Insight bonus on all Deception, Diplomacy, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks made against a quarry, or any skill or ability checks made to determine the whereabouts of a quarry, as well as on attack and damage rolls against his quarry. 'Table: Epic Bounty Hunter' 'Creator's Notes' Modified from the Dungeons & Dragons (3.5) Homebrew class "Bounty Hunter" created by Robert Rath. Also modified from the Bounty Hunter Prestige class as presented in Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game and Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (Saga Edition). Category:Classes